ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Woman in Love
"Woman in Love" is a song performed by Barbra Streisand and taken from her 1980 album, Guilty. The song was written by Barry and Robin Gibb of the Bee Gees, who received the 1980 Ivor Novello award for Best Song Musically and Lyrically.[2] After the success enjoyed by the Bee Gees in the late 1970s, the band was asked to participate in musical endeavors for other artists, and Streisand asked Barry Gibb to write an album for her.[3] This album ultimately became Guilty. "Woman in Love", as the lead single, became one of the most successful songs of Streisand's music career. It spent a total of three weeks at the number-one position on the Billboard Hot 100 chart, Streisand's fifth (and last to date) number one on this chart. It also spent five weeks atop the adult contemporary chart, her sixth number one on that tally.[4] The song also proved very popular internationally, reaching number one in many countries, including in the UK Singles Chart.[5] According to Billboard Magazine,the single sold 2.5 million copies worldwide till December 1980.[6] About midway through the song, Streisand holds a note for about 10 seconds while singing the line: I stumble and fall / But I give you it all (the word "all" is the one held for that duration). During the chart run of "Woman In Love", Casey Kasem claimed in an edition of the radio program American Top 40 that this was the longest unaltered note held by a soloist in a number-one song[citation needed]. Streisand has openly stated that she doesn't like the song because she doesn't believe in the meaning of the lyrics. She has rarely performed the song live but she did however sing it on a couple of dates on her 2013 European tour. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Woman_in_Love# hide *1 Music video *2 Track listing *3 Charts and sales **3.1 Year-end charts **3.2 Sales and certifications *4 Personnel *5 Barry Gibb's version **5.1 Personnel *6 Other versions *7 See also *8 References *9 External links Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Woman_in_Love&action=edit&section=1 edit The music video for the song was taken from various movies. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Woman_in_Love&action=edit&section=2 edit Charts and saleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Woman_in_Love&action=edit&section=3 edit | style="width:604.375px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Woman_in_Love&action=edit&section=4 edit Sales and certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Woman_in_Love&action=edit&section=5 edit |} Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Woman_in_Love&action=edit&section=6 edit Barry Gibb's versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Woman_in_Love&action=edit&section=7 edit |} "Woman in Love" is the first demo Barry Gibb recorded for Barbra Streisand's album Guilty. This composition by the Gibb brothers Barry and Robin would become the album's very successful first single.[19] And it was due to this demo that Barry Gibb became the first male artist to sing the song, though it was originally recorded for Streisand alone in order for her to sing the song for her album. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Woman_in_Love&action=edit&section=8 edit *Barry Gibb - vocals, guitar *Blue Weaver - keyboard *Albhy Galuten - synthesizer, drum machine Other versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Woman_in_Love&action=edit&section=9 edit The Greek singer Anna Vissi recorded a Greek version of the song ("Το Ξέρω Θα 'Ρθεις Ξανά") for her album Ναι ("Yes") in 1980. Legendary French singerMireille Mathieu recorded a French version ("Une Femme Amoureuse") in 1980. Danish songstress Gitte Hænning recorded a German version titled "Die Frau, die dich liebt". Eleni Tzoka, a Polish singer of Greek descent, recorded a Polish cover of the song titled "Zrobię ten błąd" (I'll Make that Mistake). The lyrical idea is completely different from the original version. Turkish pop star Nilüfer recorded a Turkish version of the song called "Ben Seni Seven Kadin"(I am the woman who loves you) in 1981. In 1982 the Hungarian singer Kati Kovács sang it in English on Top 12 album. Czech singer Helena Vondráčková made minor hit in 1980 with her cover "To je štěstí (This Is Happiness)" British vocalist Rebekah Ryan released a version of the track as a single in 1997, on MCA records. Jamaican singer Echo Minott did a 1982 version called 'Man In Love' which provided the rhythm for Dillinger's 'Five Man Army', and for the Massive Attack song of the same name. In 1991, Italian singer Dora Carofiglio, known as the lead singer of Novecento and voice of Valerie Dore, covered "Woman in Love" under the moniker "Sissy Taylor". A Finnish-language version of the song, "Rakastunut Nainen", was recorded by Arja Koriseva in 1995. The same title had previously been used in Finland for A Woman in Love by Frank Loesser. "Woman in Love" was covered by CoCo Lee in 1995, Dana International in 1999,[20] S.H.E in 2002 and Young Divas in 2006. British band, The Bluetones, covered the song on the B-side of their 2002 single, "After Hours". It was included on the band's 2006 compilation A Rough Outline: The Singles & B-Sides 95 - 03. In 2006, the Italian singer Filippa Giordano recorded a Spanish version of "Women in Love" called "Me he enamorado de ti". It was released in Mexico on her album, Primadonna. On February 13, 2006, Liz McClarnon from Atomic Kitten, released a cover of "Woman in Love" as her first solo single. The track was produced by Robin Gibb who co-authored the song. McClarnon's version peaked at number five in the UK Top 40. In 2011, the famous Moroccan singer Sofia Marikh recorded an Arabic version of the song تهواك Tahwak (she adores you).[21] In March 2012, former Pussycat Dolls member Kaya Jones released her own version of the song featuring Captain G.Q. and it was eventually included in her debut album Kaya released a month after. In October 2012, the all-male vocal quartet The Tenors (formerly The Canadian Tenors) released a version in Spanish ("Me he enamorado de ti") on their album "Lead With Your Heart". In April 2013, Mando sang this song, as Barbra Streisand on the Greek reality show Your Face Sounds Familiar. Category:1980 singles